


Heather

by DeathPunkin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gay, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, junko’s heather, song fic but somewhat decent, suprise sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: What if the simulation didn’t work at first? What if it took repeated psychodives to get there? This is a scenario based off that





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathPunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/gifts).



> Warning this is gay

Deep in the simulation after the fortieth failed psycho dive, Hinata decided to forgive the privacy he had provided the others to pull the other out himself. It would have been fine if he had been an outsider but this world was different. Each and every person had a place, a reason, and a talent. For some reason he was in the class with all the other ultimates.

It was fine as the world presented itself how Komaeda viewed it, but it made things harder to decipher since he was primarily in control over Izuru here for avatar reasons. It made it hard to figure out exactly what was going on, especially with several hours spent in class each day. That is until Komaeda disappeared for a few days.

He came back… different. His eyes had returned to that maniac light Hinata knew so well from the island. From there things echoed just wrong from how they had happened. What startled him the most though was when his window opened late one night. 

A chaotic figure stood in the corner of his room and began to speak. “The demon queen of high school has decreed it,” he started.

Hinata sat up in bed. “Komaeda- what are you talking about?” He stuttered tiredly.

“She says Monday, 8am I will be deleted,” He responded with a serious look Hinata’s way. 

“Komaeda, tell me what’s wrong!” Hinata rushed over to him, feeling a gnawing sort of worry pool in his gut.

Komaeda shook and looked down and off to the side. “They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall,” he whispered with a verified shudder. His eyes held sadness and pain for just a brief moment. “Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?” He purred with a sudden change as he grasped Hinata’s shoulders tightly. “I don't have to stay and die like cattle,” he mused and stared off to the side.  
Hinata stared into the other’s eyes. “You could change your name and ride up to Seattle,” Hinata suggested. He was pretty sure Izuru’s ultimate map maker talent had a good enough map of such a major city to produce it quickly.

Komaeda pondered it for a moment before shaking his head. “But I don't own a motorbike,” he responded with eyes certain you needed one to go there in that instance. Hinata couldn’t fault him for that logic, but it did make things even more confusing as Komaeda stared down with that thinking face once more.

 

Hinata was about to tell him that he didn’t need one for that scenario when Komaeda’s head perked up like he had an idea. Never a good sign. “Wait, here's an option that I like: spend these thirty hours getting freaky,” he hummed, eyes now intently locked with Hinata’s.

“Yeah?” Hinata responded, voice full of confusion at the sudden change.

Komaeda’s eyes swirled with madness as his face took on a seductive expression. “I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking,” Komaeda’s eyes didn’t lose even a hint of their intensity. He suddenly plunged a hand deep into Hinata’s pajama pants. He almost yelped at the sudden hand on his dick. “I'm in your yard, I'm a dead man walking,” he purred like danger was the most seductive of drugs.

 

His expression begged Hinata to hurry as his face leaned closer. “Before they punch my clock, already snapped your window lock, got no time to knock!” He murmured breathily against Hinata’s neck as he slowly stroked his still hidden dick. I'm a dead man walking…” he trailed off as he began to pull Hinata’s pants off of him.

That was too much for Hinata as he gained a sudden moment of shocking clarity. "Komaeda! What're you doing in my room?" He demanded of the fluffy haired boy in his arms. 

"Shh…” Komaeda gently presses a finger to his lips to silence him. “Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you ‘til I break you,” he murmured, head down and face concealed by hair. Suddenly he stared Hinata dead in the eyes with his wild jaded orbs. “Cause Junko says I gots to go, you're my last meal on death row,” he tells Hinata with eyes full of confidence and hands that wander his pale flesh once more. “Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys,” Komaeda demanded. Hinata was about at the end of his restraint. He could hardly focus on the mission or what this meant, but thankfully his tie to Izuru gave him just that little extra to resist, but the words and movements were making him hard.

"Come on!" Komaeda demanded with a particularly firm stroke of his shaft and Hinata’s control broke. As his pants and boxers fell to the floor, Komaeda smirked at him. “Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead man walking,” Komaeda purred in approval. 

Hinata pulled him closer in a mass of heat and bodies. “Get on all fours,” he purred as he bit Komaeda’s eat gently. 

“Kiss this dead man walking,” Komaeda demanded mere breaths before Hinata gifted him with the filthiest kiss he was able. 

When they broke, gasping for air, Komaeda pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Let's go, you know the drill. I'm hot and pissed right from my pills,” he growled as they fell to the floor in a mass of limbs. Komaeda looked wild and feral as he bared his neck and spread his legs. “Bow down to the will-“ he gasped as Hinata plunged a slick finger deep into Komaeda’s prone little hole. He bit out the rest in a breath “Of a dead man walking,” he finished with a salacious moan.

“And you know,” Komaeda gasped before trying again. “You know,” Hinata plunged a second finger into that right heat. Komaeda was cut off by another gasp at the intrusion as Hinata leisurely started to scissor him. “You know it's ‘cause you're beautiful,” Komaeda growled out with much effort as Hinata continued to prepare him. His hand brushed against Hinata’s cheek tenderly even as his hips ground back against the hand deliciously stretching him. “You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree,” Komaeda purred as he pulled him into a sensual kiss. “So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there,” he swung his arm out wildly before pulling Hinata up by his shirt and talking directly into his face. His wild eyes shone as he said more “In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful!” He shouted and before dissolving into crazy laughter. 

"That works for me." Hinata said before recapturing those beautiful lips in a bruising kiss as he added a third finger and ground up against Komaeda. 

Faster and faster he pressed his fingers while Komaeda’s moans grew until he found that spot. “YEAH!” Komaeda shouted which surprised both of them so much that Hinata’s fingers slipped out of his ass. They stared at each other for a moment before Komaeda felt the emptiness and decided it was too long. “Full steam ahead,” He said simply. “Take this dead man walking!” He commanded as Hinata finally entered that blessed heat. It was so tight and warm around his cock and he loved it.

"How'd you find my address?" He asked, desperately trying to think of anything else. To hold on just a little longer in this erotic scene with the guy he liked.

“Let's break the bed,” Komaeda responded with mischievous eyes as he began to move. “Rock this dead man walking,” he groaned as he rubbed against that same spot from earlier.

Hinata tried to thrust into him from below but it just wasn’t enough. With a quick movement he flipped them and thrust even more deeply with the new advantageous position. He couldn’t help but quicken his pace more and more. He couldn’t get enough until he was up to speeds only the ultimate athletes could attain.

There was a tearing sound from the speed. "I think you tore my mattress," He chuckled down at Komaeda.

The pale boy blinked slyly beneath him as the sensations caused all of his words to be gasped in between loud sounds of pleasure. “No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew,” he purred into their shared breaths.

 

"Okay, okay" Hinata agreed between kisses to Komaeda’s pale throat.

Komaeda placed hands on Hinata’s ass to slow him to a languid pace that caused every nerve to burn with electricity. “Get your ass in gear,” he moaned breathily. The next words were almost a sob “make this whole town disappear,” he begged quietly.

Hinata was quick to reply even if it was just to see the light return to those eyes. "Okay, okay!" He kissed Komaeda deep and long as he slowly sped up his pace, getting closer with every thrust.

“Slap me,” Komaeda commanded. Hinata didn’t want to. He wanted to treat the other gently, but his hand was already moving forward to make that booty jiggle. “Pull my hair,” he demanded, tangling that hand through those messy strands.

“Touch me,” Komaeda demanded, finally bringing that hand to his beautiful weeping member. “There and there, and there,” he purred dragging Hinata’s other hand all over his body. It was just too good. “And no more talking,” Komaeda demanded. “Just love this dead man walking, he demanded as they dissolved into each other. Both filled to bursting with their own pleasure and that of their partner. Hinata thrust to completion as he stole a deep and meaningful kiss from Komaeda. The boy beneath him moaned his own completion moments later. When Hinata broke away he could see tired eyes full of hunger. Yep, definitely not sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this fic to the release of the heathers soundtrack on Spotify. Congrats and thanks for reading


End file.
